


hide our love

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - No Voldemort, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, kinda unhappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: They weren’t meant to be together, and their love will remain hidden.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	hide our love

**Author's Note:**

> awfullllll summary, but i’ve had this in my drafts for like two years, and i just wanted it finished. the ending is rushed, as well, but i’m kinda happy with how it turned out ! hopefully yall will enjoy it as well !

With the stacking of the homework and scolding from Hermione to study, Harry needed to rest a little. His shoulders were stiff and he swore his back would snap any second because of hunching over desks and carrying a bag filled with books. 

Ron understood Harry's reasoning for wanting to use the prefects bathroom, from all the wonderful stories about it from his two best friends. So, Ron told Harry where it was and got back to his work, knowing he was way behind than everyone else. 

Harry already had a towel and pajamas in his arms, the Marauders Map tucked and neatly folded inside his robes. The gift was given to him by the Weasley Twins, but his father, James, and Sirius have been telling Harry to find it for ages. 

No one seemed to be in the halls, and the only noises were of the portrait opening and the Fat Lady's questioning of him being out so late. She didn't do anything to hold him back, though. 

Harry didn't bother wearing the Invisibility Cloak that time, maybe for the sole reason that he misplaced it and couldn't find it, but he'd never tell anyone that. 

Harry shone his wand, muttering Lumos, at the map once in a while, but the halls were clear, the castle quiet. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing was ever out of the ordinary. 

The story of Voldemort, and Harry's scar, and the curse on the Dark Arts class was all just a different world. Everyone knew that Tom Riddle graduated Hogwarts as one of the top students and went on to be an Auror. Everyone knew that the only thing adorning Harry's face were wire glasses and muddled hair and sweet looks. Everyone knew that Remus Lupin had been the Dark Arts teacher since forever (and always received surprise visits from Sirius throughout the year, even though no one knew how he got on the grounds). 

And everyone knew that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had their long-lasting rivalry. Harry questioned sometimes how it had arisen, because who cares if someone didn't shake their hand, or if he pleaded to not be in Slytherin while Draco was destined for the House. Their bitterness for each other may have been from generations ago, while their parents were still in school, but everyone knew they hated each other. 

They didn't know the secrets they held, though, embedded in the deepest tissues of their brains. The bits of infatuation that Draco had growing for Harry, or the vivid images of the blond that Harry dreamt. 

During the walk to the bathroom, Harry wasn't thinking about too much of one thing. His mind sifted to different matters, from how he would definitely get detention if a teacher caught him right now, to how he forgot to do the damned Potions homework. 

The entrance to the Prefects bathroom was the same as ever. He spotted the statue of Boris the Bewildered and counted four doors to the left. The door was much more dull than the stone surrounding it, probably because of the many years of use. It hung awkwardly on the hinges, practically saying it was at its limit. 

Harry pushed through it, the sweet scent of something thrummed straight through his nostrils and down to his heart. He already loved the smell. 

Harry's heart began beating quicker as the large pool was shown into view. He knew that it wasn't supposed to be filled, but bubbles were rising out of it and onto the sleek marble engrained on the floor. 

But someone had to be in there, because robes were folded neatly next to the bath, though a mixture of blue bubbles and clear water was starting to dampen the cloth. Unless someone was walking around ass naked throughout the castle. 

Harry couldn't see the colors of the robes, because his glasses began to fog and the hanging chandelier didn't do any justice to the light. The dark sky and bright moon filtered in pretty arrays of colors through the painting of the mermaid, though. 

Harry took off his glasses, finding no point to keep them on. He squinted through the misty air and walked towards the other side of the pool, where the diving board was, and placed his items down next to it. 

A breathy sigh resounded from his mouth, one that meant he was content and already relaxed. That intoxicating incense made him breathe easier, like all his homework due and muscle tension and Draco had just drained at the bottom of a tub. 

Harry never noticed the other person in the pool until his naked body sank into the water, which was just at the right temperature, and an annoyed shout echoed throughout the pristine room. And the other person hadn't noticed Harry until he heard the splashing of liquid and one of those complacent exhales. 

Draco was sitting on a ledge at the other side of the bath. He was covered with water up to his neck, while his face was hidden with not so good tasting bubbles (Draco licked his lips while in that position, but no one needed to know that). Draco's hair, that cloudy white, couldn't have been seen through the foam from someone with horrible vision. 

First he rose a little bit, trying to see who interrupted him. He wasn't really doing anything, only trying to peacefully rest away from the commotion of Pansy hindering every move Draco made, and Crabbe and Goyle bothering Draco to copy his homework. Blaise was the one who decided to give the Malfoy space, noticing that flare in Draco's eyes that said he wanted to be alone. 

From what Draco could see, Harry was in a similar pose as him, but Harry's hair was matted to his head, the black seemingly darker and those curls flattened. 

Draco was annoyed- more than that- because damned Potter didn't even say anything. And Potter wasn't even a prefect, so why the hell was he in there sharing the bath Draco made? 

Draco lifted his head and sat more straight before saying, rather loudly, "Potter!" 

Harry's eyes opened and whirled his neck towards the noise. He was finally feeling content that night, too, so why did Malfoy have to be there? 

"Malfoy," Harry sneered back. 

He was not about to get out of this bathroom, especially because he was so, so at ease, with the multicolored froth and the hot water and that aroma that he hoped coated his clothes, so he could smell it later. 

"Why are you out this late?" Draco questioned, tilting his head and taking it upon himself to show that smirk that appeared in so many of Harry's dreams. 

Harry shivered just thinking about it, felt his dick twitch under the water and groaned, because he never felt something like that. He didn't think a lot about getting off or trying new things, but when he did do so, it was never in a bath. 

Harry pulled off the noise by acting as if it was directed toward the other male, before retaliating with, "could ask you the same thing." 

Draco hissed. He wasn't very fazed by the comment, though felt stupid because he did that sly smirk that only turned into a frown. 

"Just," Draco sighed and fell down closer towards the bottom of the pool. His sigh couldn't be compared to Harry's from earlier. It was filled with tension and annoyance and perhaps want. Harry couldn't tell you what Malfoy could possibly want, he already got everything handed to him. "Just leave me alone or get out. You shouldn't even be in here." 

Harry decided that Draco was right, but also had a longing to talk with him, or argue. But even if Harry hadn't realized it, he wanted the same thing as Draco. He wanted peacefulness, even if it wasn't deadly silent, but he wanted someone to be by his side. Not Hermione or Ron or his parents, just someone else for a change. 

Neither of them knew when their bodies magnetized towards each other. It was slow movements during long minutes where skin scraped against stone and soap cleaned the nicks of their bodies. 

They met in the middle of the pool, backs leaning against the marble. It was their legs that touched first, with Draco spreading his thighs and contacting the other male's dark complexion. 

"Why do we hate each other?" Draco asked. It wasn't loud, but filled the air with something other than steam (and that amazing smell). 

Harry shrugged next to him, despite Draco's eyes still closed, so there wasn't much of a point for it. 

"I don't know," another one of those exhales released from Harry. Talking with Draco calmly wasn't as bad as he had thought. 

Draco opened his eyes and looked around the pool, "how'd we get over here?" 

"Why do you keep asking me questions that I don't know the answers to, Malfoy?" Harry retorted, and he too looked at their current position, felt Draco's skin on his and marveled at how soft it was, even in the water. "Do you shave, Malfoy?" Harry snorted and pressed his leg into Draco's, as if telling him that's what he was referring to. 

"Yes," Draco shamelessly spoke, "you should try it sometime." 

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes once again. He sat there, with his head leaned back, cramps constricting in his shoulders and throat exposed to whoever. With Draco's silk like, pasty skin rubbing against his thigh. Harry soaked it all in, the water, the smell, the contact with his rival, everything in that room. 

They didn't know how long they stayed like that. Draco's head leaning forward, as if nodding off in the middle of class, and Harry's shoulders stiffening even more. 

Harry decided to move first. He removed his arms from where they laid on the outside of the tub, but had padded over Draco's skin first before hitting bubbles. 

It wasn't intentional, but that urged him to move closer, so they're bodies could be close to the other’s without having to strain anything else. 

Draco's leg moved with Harry's body, and it didn't take long for them to be inches from each other. 

Draco took the time to look over at Harry, not really sure what he was looking for. Harry was just another kid in the school, good grades and friends and a nice family to come home to. Draco was quite envious of him but also knew that Draco had those things, too. They weren't all that different, their Seeking capabilities were up to par. They received letters and gifts in the mail almost every week. They were both teachers' favorites (Draco was Snape's, whilst Harry was Remus's). 

They could have been friends, could have broken the stereotypical saying that Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, but Harry didn't seem to want to. Draco understood that, kind of, because why would a brave, cunning guy like that get mixed up in the wrong crowd. 

"I don't hate you, you know," Harry broke the silence, but his statement only brought more. 

Surely he hated Draco. It was obvious since the day he refused to shake his hand, and Draco's own pettiness fueled the fire for their rivalry. Little comments nitpicking everything Harry did were thrown around in hallways, he even got his friends to begin pestering him. 

God, he was such a prick, wasn't he? He couldn't even accept the fact that someone didn't want to be his friend, that he had to completely ruin his chances of it happening in the future, causing more people to despise him over the years, as well. 

"You've been a dick, don't get me wrong," Harry continued, chuckling at his own comment, "but everyone has a story, right? I just don't know yours, yet." 

"What?" Draco scoffed, "your dumb reasoning of not hating me is because you 'don't know my story?' You should hate me! I deserve it!" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head so he could look at the other better. "Do you deserve it, though?" He said. "People deal with hardships in their lives differently, and it's easy to see that your parents have given you many. I'm not saying your actions are excusable, but at least you have a reason for doing them." 

"Merlin, when did you become a wise guy?" Draco said, although he had to look away from Harry at his words. 

He was right. Everything he'd ever done to torment Harry and his friends was completely inexcusable, but perhaps he could lessen some of the guilt on his shoulders because of his torn apart home life. 

Maybe he was always begging for attention, because he was neglected for so long. Maybe he heard stories of his father when he was younger, and he followed in the malicious Slytherin's way. Maybe Snape had pushed his hatred of Harry onto Draco, and his childish mind took every word to heart and threw them back onto the Potter. 

He said these to Harry, all the while in a quiet, ashamed voice. He couldn't believe he was saying all of his troubles to his rival, those secret words never been told to anyone before. 

"Do you really hate me, Draco?" and Harry saying his first name seemed euphoric in a way. It was only two syllables, but his tongue said it perfectly, and he couldn't believe it took him this long to hear it. 

"No, no I don't," Draco said, finally turning to meet Harry's gaze. 

They couldn't even recall how it happened, but somehow their lips hesitantly met, and as they moved quicker, Draco found his way to Harry's lap.

And their lazy kisses began to get lazier with the passing minutes, while their skin grew shriveled as it adapted to the water. None of it was boring, not the mouths that sometimes missed, or Draco's hands rubbing at Harry's shoulders, or their cocks occasionally brushing against each other's, and the jolts and flinches that brought. They loved every moment of it, swam in that desire. 

It was odd, how moments ago they were consoling each other, and now they were getting each other off with the rolling of their hips. 

"Gonna- gonna cum," Draco broke apart first, eyes squeezed closed as he moved faster. 

Water sloshed around them, the scent of the bubbles seeming to grow stronger. 

"Me too," Harry said between gasping for air. He gripped Draco's hips harder, fingers surely going to leave bruises. 

White flashed behind closed eyes, hips slowing but not stopping, riding each other through the high that was years in the making. 

Draco sighed heavily, fingers tightening against Harry’s shoulders, leaning down to rest his head in the crook of his neck. 

It never fully dawned on either of them what they’d just done, two rivals getting each other off, two guys getting each other off. 

It would remain their secret until they graduated, meeting in the prefect’s bathroom at odd hours in the night, whilst yelling cruel slews at each other in the hallways during the day. 

It would remain their secret after they graduated, falling apart from each other, marrying women to meet the societal normalities. 

They would meet again, surely, at the train station platform to drop off their children for their first year at Hogwarts. They would meet each other’s eyes and not say a word, but memories would flash and longing for the other’s touch would keep their minds occupied for weeks later. 

They would meet again, a man standing above a headstone, maybe in the afterlife, as well. 

They will hide their love until they die. They will regret never confessing, but destiny is prewritten, and theirs happened to be different.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment ! also, if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out !!


End file.
